Unbound Destinys
by Inoki
Summary: Yes, I know, there are way too many sequels to KH... but I'm trying to put it in a different way. Sora gets transported to another univerese, where the inhabitants need his help more than ever. Rated R for Language and Gore.R/R!


Unbound Destinies

Chapter 1: Why Must We Part?

  
  


DisclaimerNihao!! I do not own any of the following or any of these character, shows, companies, developers or games mentioned in this story. Don't sue!!! Bye!!

(A/N: All of this is a dream that I had *puts hand over forehead* oh well, it's worth a shot...:3)

  
  


"Remember Sora, you have the key to open the door to light...". These words echoed through my head. Darkness shrouded all around and I felt no way of escaping this prison. Then all of a sudden, I see light. Did someone choose my destiny? Those weird thoughts are returning again... like is any of this for real or not?

  
  
  
  


Goofy: Sora...wake up Sora....

  
  


Sora: What??...

  
  


Donald: Get up sleepyhead!!!

  
  


Sora: Geez... I'm up, I'm up!!!

  
  


Goofy: Donald, ya don't have to be so...

  
  


Sora: Annoying?

  
  


Goofy: Ya, Anoyin'!! Anyhow, G'morning Sora!!

  
  


Donald: For breakfast is... fruit salad....

  
  


Sora: Oh boy!!

  
  


Sora ran into the dining hall and took King Mickey's seat and started chugging down the food.. Breathing between mouthfuls, he finished in no time.

  
  


Minnie: My, Sora sure is hungry this morning.

  
  


Goofy & Donald: Good morning your Highness.

  
  


Minnie: Good morning you two.

  
  


Daisy: Hello there Donald.

  
  


Donald: Hi Daisy!

  
  


Huey, Dewey and Louie: Unca' Donald!!!

Dark clouds gathered about the sky. Peels of thunder were heard. 

  
  


Sora: We can't go looking for Mickey and Riku today...

  
  


Goofy: Oh shucks....

  
  


The last time they tried to find Mickey, Pluto wore them out just trying. It was a valiant effort, but they still couldn't find the door. Anyhow, today was not a good day to try again.

(A/N: They still had no idea where Pluto is!!!;-). Sora looked out the window as droplets splashed on the musty glass as he laid down on the bed. " Gee, it looks likes it's stopping...". He was right, for as he looked out the window... the rain suddenly stopped and the clouds clear.

  
  


Sora: Huh?

  
  


* * * * * *

Outside in the gardens, the sky and ground looked completely dry. 

  
  


Sora: This is real weird.

  
  


Sora walked across the garden as Goofy and Donald stood in complete awe. Although the garden dries quickly this was just too fast for comfort. The ground looked strangely blackish, and each moment getting darker black.

  
  


Sora: Uhh... guys...

  
  


The ground became an even purpler color and started spreading.

  
  


Donald: Sora look out!!

  
  


Sora drew his Keyblade and behind him was a Heartless Shadow. Actually an army of them. 

  
  


Sora: What?? What happened? I thought we took care of all the Heartless?!!!

  
  


The Heartless gathered really fast each time one was defeated, a bunch of them replaced that single one. "Gee, when do these guys get off?!!". Unfortunately, so many Heartless gathered that Sora, Goofy and Donald were forced to retreat to the castle. 

Sora: That's it we have to face them. They'll overrun this world if we don't!!!

Goofy: We're right behind ya Sora!! 

  
  


Donald: Ya!!

  
  


When they recovered from the castle, armies of different Heartless were outside slowly breaking down the stone gate. A light blue-purple circle formed inside the gates.

Goofy: Sora, leave, we can take care of um!!! This may be the only way to fuckin' save ya!!

The wall was starting to really crumble and the flying Heartless started coming over the gate. This was only the beginning. 

  
  


Donald: Sora, what the fuck are you waiting for?!!!... Go!!! 

Sora nodded as he jumped down and the portal closed.

  
  


Suddenly he found himself a maze-like structure and the walls were strangely multi-colored walls that seemed like they were melting. "Where the hell am I?"

  
  


Geez... where's Sora? Find out in the next chapter of Unbound Destiny!!! 


End file.
